


I Want You to Stay

by Morgan_Primus



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alternate Reality, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff 2021, Younger!Chapel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_Primus/pseuds/Morgan_Primus
Summary: Concrit welcome.
Relationships: Spock/Chapel
Comments: 17
Kudos: 11





	1. Wrong Turn at Albuquerque

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xdancingqueenxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdancingqueenxx/gifts).



> Concrit welcome.

His non-functioning transport lay well hidden in the brush, at least he was without injury. He started off down the road towards town when he spotted the brunette in school uniform marching down the road towards him, a pack on her back, its straps clutched in her fists.

She wore her straight brunette shoulder length hair in a ponytail, curiosity in her striking blue eyes as she stared intently at him. That he was a stranger here was obvious, but he sensed he could trust her.

He stepped closer to her path and addressed her.

"My shuttle is in mechanical failure. My communicator is missing. I am in need of assistance."

The flustered girl blinked twice.

"Oh! You're welcome to contact help from our house."

"I realise this must be awkward for you. I assure you, I mean no harm." He slipped the hood of his robe back so she could see his ears. Vulcan males were almost universally trusted over human males. He saw the girl visibly relax.

"I guess you're probably right. My first instinct wasn't for my own safety, I admit, which is not real smart."

Spock sense a wave of familiarity. Was it possible..?

"I am known as Selek."

"Hi, Selek. People call me Chris."

"Chris is a diminutive?"

"Diminutive? It's short for Christine. You can call me either."

"Greetings, Christine. It would seem I am lost."

"Yeah, well San Francisco is that way." She gestured with her thumb behind her shoulder, a little to the right. "We're further inland, obvs. My house is about a mile that way. I like to walk after school instead of taking the bus, I can review my lessons easier during a walk."

"Logical," he concurred. He glanced at the young woman again. It wasn't an exact match, but too close to be coincidence. What 'obvs' meant, he did not know.

"What are you studying," he asked.

"Oh. Biochem. Exobiology."

He let out a barely discernible puff of astonishment.

"Are you acquainted with a Dr Korby?"

"Yeah. He's an ass. Full of himself. Smart man, though."

His theory moved closer fact. He was in a different time, possibly timeline.

"My position here would seem unique. I am uncertain of the date."

"Seventeenth of January."

"The year, Miss-?"

She laughed. "My, aren't we formal all the sudden. Last name's Chapel."

So this was Chapel's counterpart, it seemed.

"Ah. I would repay your kindness with trust. This is a dire situation for me. I believe I am from another place and time. Please, would you tell me the year?"

"It's 2255. What about 'place'? This is Earth."

"Yes, I know it is Earth, Christine. But I fear the anomaly-...let us say I believe I may be farther from home than I thought."

"Huh. You know this is Earth, and you know where on Earth because I've told you."

"I may have arrived in another timeline, Christine. I am asking you to keep my confidence and not reveal what I have told you, until I can decide a clearer course."

"Uh, yeah. Of course. It's none of my business anyway," she replied. "Kinda spooky, though. Other timelines. Makes a girl think. What if there are other 'me's' out there?"

"There would appear to be at least one. I know a Christine Chapel. She does not quite resemble you, and if this is 2255 then the Chapel I know is older than you."

This Chapel had wider blue eyes, a different accent and tenor to her voice. She was coltish, but noticeably thinner. Not having seen images of the younger Chapel from his universe, he couldn't say for sure, but he was nearly certain this Chapel would never grow to resemble the nurse from his ship. The subtle changes were fascinating.

"Great. Is she likable?"

"I call her friend, I hesitate to say more, as I am wary about interfering with this timeline."

"Sort of late for that, isn't it? So, how do you two know each-other?"

He sighed. Her curiosity was greater than her caution. He should be more careful about giving her breadcrumbs.

"She is a colleague."

She turned to look at him, smiling coyly. "That's it?"

"You expected more?"

"Oh, I don't know." She hid her grin in her fist as she looked downwards. "You're kinda cute, have a great voice."

"Miss Chapel, are you flirting with me?" His eyebrows disappeared into his somewhat dishevelled fringe.

"I guess. I'm sort of flirtatious anyway. It's fun. I'm bored. What's your profession? Maybe you can help me with my homework 'cause I don't think you're going anywhere anytime soon, given you're probably not supposed to be here where there may be another you."

He nodded. 

"Yes, it would be wise for me to exercise caution here, I do not know the ways of this place. I am an astrophysicist. I have only you to rely on. Your parents?"

"Are out of town for a few more weeks. My brother likes to stay over at friends when they're gone, so it's probably gonna be just you and me in a big, lonely house. Gets sort of creepy, I camp in the yard when I get spooked."

That sorted it. She was low-key asking him to keep her company in her home. It was not proper, she was young and vulnerable. However, she being the only one to know his secret, her willingness to help eased the decision he made.

"Okay so as long as you don't make a mess, or invite friends over without permission, and quiet I guess you can crash over at my place. We'll have to come up with a story in case anyone gets home early."

"Yes, that is wise. How do you think they would react if they knew the truth?"

"I think my mother would be fine with it, as long as she felt I'd been safe with you, but she'd be pissed I let some stranger stay at the house. Much less one as far out of place as you. So I'd be on her shitlist, and I'd be grateful if you worked the charm on her if we get caught. She likes scientists, and she likes to talk science. Please tell me you're a scientist."

"Of course, Miss Chapel. I believe I have much to offer in discussion. Does she play chess?"

"Yeah, I think we can take care of mother," she said, smiling. "She can handle dad, so that just leaves my brother. I suggest bribing him, with um, I don't know. Play simulations with him, he wants to go to Starfleet Academy but I don't think he's Starfleet material. He needs tutoring. Maybe you can help, or help him cheat, anyway."

"And you, are you interested in Starfleet?"

"Not really, it's beneath me. I'd have to work my way up in rank when I already know more than your average ensign, much less your higher ranks. How am I going to take orders from someone with less education than me?"

"Are you so certain?"

"Yeah, Mr Selek. I am." Healthy ego.

"I am not certain you are better educated than I was at your age," he mused.

"No, probably not, but how many Vulcans - I assume you're Vulcan - serve in Starfleet? That's right-," her jaw dropped. "It's you. You're him, aren't you?"

He stopped and peered at her.

"Who am I, Christine? Who do you think I am?"

"Trying to remember his name. The ambassador's son. 'Speck' or 'Spuck' or something," her firm expression challenged him. 

"Spock? Yes, I am Spock. You can perhaps understand why I kept my true identity secret."

"Yeah, I get it, but it gets complicated because I think the 'you' from here is dead."

"If true, that may be preferable to having two of us sharing the same timeline. I would seek to forge another identity, regardless."

"But you'd have instant family here if you came clear."

"How to tell the ambassador and his wife, presumably my counterpart's mother, that another version of their son is still alive, albeit older, and determined to return to his place of origin? What if I succeed in returning? They would lose their son twice, in a sense," he said, somberly.

"Yes and no, Selek - or Spock or whatever. If I were your mom and knew somewhere out there my son was still alive, in a sense, I think it would give me some comfort."

"Children share bonds with their parents. I do not believe she would sense anything of that nature between us. She may accept me as a substitute for her son, but the ambassador almost certainly would not. I will not reveal myself to them."

An old, wooden white framed house began to hove into view. The gabled roof boasted a central window in the old style, likely set in a garret. As they got closer, Spock could discern what appeared to be a wraparound porch. Eventually, he could see what appeared to be a garden, although nothing was in bloom it promised to be spectacular in a month or two.

"Sir, I'm just gonna call you Selek for safety's sake, but they might find out anyway. How in heck we gonna keep your bio-identity a secret?"

"I do not know, Christine. We are scientists and should approach this with an eye towards a solution. Would you like to be part of the research?"

She grinned. "Yeah, this could be fun, but you're gonna have to keep a low profile for awhile. Can you hack?"

"If I understand your use of the term, yes. I can cover my tracks quite well. Will I be allowed access?"

"To the computer? Yeah, I don't see why not. I'm not gonna say no. Almost there."

They entered a gate and crossed the yard and mounted the steps to the porch. Christine slapped a virtual button next to the front door and a small snick indicated that the door had unlocked.

Stepping into what apparently functioned as a mudroom, she slipped off her fur-trimmed jacket and hung it up on a peg, then stepped out of her short boots.

"You don't have to take off your boots, I always slip them off in here. You probably want to put that stuff up in my room or somewhere more discreet in case we have unexpected visitors."

"Very wise, Christine. I shall use your room. I would prefer we not be alone there, it is improper."

"Oh, pooh, Mr Selek. I'm not going to try to seduce you. Not really."

Spock appeared to be less certain as they stepped into what appeared to be a dining room. The girl went over to a cupboard and set about brewing coffee.

"Nevertheless, it is improper."

"Hmm. You're not married, are you?"

"No, I am not. It would be improper for several reasons, one of which is that I have nothing to offer a potential mate when I am intent on returning to whence I came."

"Well I'm all for helping you get back, but my heart's not in it. I can't figure out how you'd do it. And you could always build a life here. You might like it."

"I do not relish the prospect of beginning a new life in a strange place. I am needed elsewhere."

"Well, Selek, sometimes the universe doesn't give us choices. Want some coffee?" She held up a mug.

"If you have tea, that would be preferable."

"Tea stuff's over there. Help yourself. Cups are in this cupboard, anything else you need, just ask." She took a small sip from her steaming mug.

His mood darkened slightly. This Christine preferred that he stay. Her obvious affection for him gave him pause. His Christine would throw her efforts into sending him back if only because she would want him to be content. This Christine appeared different in so many ways, he did not trust himself to judge her intentions.

"Hey, I'll help you get back. Just letting you know that you're welcome here too. I know I've only just met you, but you seem alright. I could use more people like you in my life, but I'm not going to try to trap you."

"Thank you, Christine. I have friends and family back there who will worry over my absence. I owe it to them to find a way to return or send a message to them. In my place, I would expect you to do the same."

She smirked over the rim of her mug.

"Don't be so sure of that. I like new places. Seems like being given a fresh start."

"And yet, you have a bright future before you here. Why would you trade this for a less certain future?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Curiosity. The challenge. I wonder what it's like." She laughed. "I'm bored."

The kettle whistled. He concentrated on making his tea for a few moments, then asked to use the terminal.

"Okay, let me log in then it's all yours."

She vacated the seat and gestured for him to sit. He set his teacup on the small plate she set on the desk, then gave him an old-style padd she'd booted up for him.

"I'm going to take a shower, you need anything just yell through the door or wait." She giggled then ran up the stairs.

Spock shook his head. He would never understand humans.

* * *

She returned to the small office he'd been working in with her hair wrapped in a towel, dressed casually in the fashion of Western urban youth from that era. This Christine wore little makeup, save for eyeliner and lip gloss. Her shampoo was the only scent she wore.

"What'd you find, Selek?" she asked, peering over his shoulder as she forgot her manners.

"That my counterpart is indeed deceased, due to a transporter malfunction, and that were my biometrics scanned, I would be assumed to be him. He leaves behind a wife and child on Vulcan."

"Seems like your lives played out differently," she said.

"As did yours, Christine. Many alternate paths taken. It is not fair to you for me to remain here. I do not wish for you to become attached."

"Too bad, buddy. I'm calling the shots now. Stay here and work on your problem, or I report you. You don't get to make me like you, let you in, then run away."

She stomped off towards the door to the back yard, slamming it on the way out.

Spock closed his eyes briefly as he considered whether he should follow her, or sneak away. The longer he stayed here, the harder on her it would be when he departed.

It wasn't as though she were a child, incapable of understanding the consequences of actions. He owed her nothing. He should go now.

As he gathered his cloak and headed for the door and then to the road, he found himself in the back yard, walking towards the huddled form sat facing away from the house towards the horizon.

"Christine, this is childish behaviour."

"I don't care! Just do your research and leave me out here. I'll be alright in a little while." She sniffed and blotted her eyes.

"Christine-"

"I don't want to be alone in the house! Don't you get that?"

"I do not think that is the real reason."

"Shut up and go away. But, stay nearby. Just, go someplace else right now."

"Do you wish me to return the towel to the house?"

"What?" She touched the towel wrapped round her head. "Yeah, hair's probably dry enough and the towel's damp. Thanks." She whipped it off her head and held it out for him. Her unruly locks tumbled across her shoulders. She ran her fingers through her hair to fan it out, then turned back to staring over the distances beyond the yard.

"I will stay for now, but I cannot promise anything." He folded the wet towel out of habit, turning back towards the house.

"Whatever."

He dropped the towel in hamper, and returned to the desk. It was logical to stay for his own sake, but for her's he had misgivings. He put such thoughts aside and continued his research, weighing his options as he input search terms.

A half hour later, he heard her footfalls on the porch, and the sound of the door shutting gently. She dumped her boots near the door, and wandered off into the kitchen, where sounds of pots banging and water running told him she was preparing dinner.

Chopping sounds accompanied the smells of onions and tomato sauce being heated. Forty-five minutes later she yelled from the kitchen that dinner was ready.

"Christine, I am capable of preparing my own meals. It is improper and illogical for a woman to serve a man who is not hers."

"Huh? I made us dinner. Where's the logic in not eating when I've already prepared the stuff?"

"I-. Christine, there are cultural considerations."

"Yeah, well when in Rome. Eat." She took her plate to the table near the large window to watch the sun set in the west. He sat across the table from her after serving himself a plate, and reached for the bread. He considered it best to drop the matter.

For the remainder of the evening, they carried on in silence.

He stayed up all night, unwilling to take time to sleep. By morning, he'd worked out several ways that he might be able to return to his time and place. He did not have the requisite equipment to carry out any of these escape plans. He'd no idea whether any of these plans were feasible. One involved visiting the Guardian of Forever, which, he hoped, were at the same coordinates in this reality as they were in his own, and that the planet had not yet been quarantined.

A barefoot Christine wandered into the kitchen, presumably to make coffee. Apparently, Christine spent the bulk of her time in the kitchen. She padded over towards the desk where he sat and pulled up a chair.

"You didn't sleep at all, did you?"

"I did not. As a Vulcan, I do not require as much sleep," he said, without looking away from the terminal.

"Well, when you do decide to take a nap, there's a room in the attic. We have an air mattress for camping. If you want to. Probably safest place in the house for surprise visitors."

"As you wish. Will you be late for school?"

"About that..." She leaned her hand into her forehead. "I've got a headache."

"Christine. I will be here when you return. If you insist on letting your schoolwork suffer, I most definitely will not remain, regardless of your threat."

"I'm fucking going, okay? The air mattress is in the shed on the left just after you walk in. I'll open it before I leave."

"Do you wish me to meet you on the road when you are returning?"

"I'll be okay, and someone might see you. If I change my mind, I'll ring the house. The caller ID will say 'Chris', otherwise don't answer."

"As you wish. Take care."

"Okay, bye."

* * *

"I am in need of a long-range transport," he said later in the day after she'd finished her homework.

"Oh, you didn't see the one in the shed when you grabbed the air mattress?" Her mood hadn't improved since yesterday, and his keen Vulcan senses told him that she was close to starting her menses.

"Your sarcasm is not helpful. I did wonder if you had any ideas about how to attain one?"

"Last time I checked, that takes money. You want to stick your head above the parapet by leaving Earth in a long-range shuttle, be my guest." She leaned her forehead into her hand again. "Sorry I'm being such a bitch. I don't feel good."

"Your concerns are warranted, Christine. Have you taken anything for your headache? I have heard anti-tox also works to ease a headache.

"This is a migraine, anti-tox doesn't really do much for that. I have a device in my room that helps, but I rarely reach for it 'cause I hate relying on it. Gonna go get it now."

After she returned, he noticed the device, with light indicators glowing, attached to her forehead and temples.

"Christine, would you like to play chess?"

"I don't have a set, mother does, but I don't know where it is."

"Search for hers, if you cannot locate it, I can fabricate one. That is, if you would like to play. I am willing to tutor for any subjects you find you are having difficulty with."

"I'll look for the chess set, or ring and ask mother where it is after I come up with a good lie for why I'm looking for it. You can tutor me later."

"Another request. I require a comb or a brush."

"I can use the synthesiser to spit out both of those when I go back to school."

"I would ask that you also procure a razor or hair suppressant." He rubbed the stubble on his cheek.

"Why? it's just me here."

"That is not the point, Christine. I am a Starfleet officer and it is my duty to be well-groomed. Moreover, this is not a survival situation, where shaving is a hardship. There is no reason why I cannot present a neat appearance."

"You can use one of mine. Or my hair suppressant. Not a problem. They're in my washroom in the cabinet to the right of the mirror," she said. "You can fetch them yourself."


	2. The Dangers of Chess

* * *

Two and a quarter weeks after they'd started playing chess, it happened. Spock was not fond of the situation. Chess! It'd started with chess!

It wasn't because of his relationship with Christine, it was that she'd got past his defenses so effortlessly.

They'd played chess every evening after she'd located her mother's board. Each session found them more at ease in one another's company. She'd turned to be an excellent opponent. How in the universe did playing chess lead to this?

He couldn't, in good conscience, utilise his escape plans now. His life was now set on a different course. He had obligations he hadn't planned for, in a place where he didn't belong, without a new identity fully realised.

If he'd been the least bit indecisive before, the act of playing chess with a charming opponent had settled it.

Illogical! He had little to offer her. He lived off her and the rest of her family's unwitting patronage, and he'd nearly run out of time. The other members of her family would be arriving home soon, leaving him to explain what on earth had happened in such a short time.

**It Happened One Night**

Lauren plated the omelet and set it before him. Her daughter slept peacefully on the fold-out sofa, her arm draped over the empty spot where Spock had gently placed it after removing it from his chest.

Her mother had caught him, a stranger and alien besides, in her home, in bed with her daughter. The only saving grace was that they'd been fully clothed. He'd had time to extricate from the situation, from the first moment he heard the flitter enter the driveway. For some reason, he'd chosen the path of no deception.

"Normally, I don't like unexpected visitors," Lauren Chapel began, "but my daughter's never been close to anyone." She glanced towards where her daughter was sleeping.

"That she feels comfortable with you tells me I should extend my trust to you. Wanna tell me what's going on? If I sense that you're not being honest with me, I'm throwing you out." Her blue eyes brooked no quarter.

"I am from another place and time, separated by a barrier I do not know how to breach, Mrs Chapel. I encountered an anomaly, and when the event had passed, I navigated to Earth. Unfortunately, the mechanical state of my shuttle meant landing rough, and all of my efforts were devoted to trying to slip through without being detected as I am supposed to be back on duty on the ship on which I serve. It was my intention to contact my father for assistance."

He accepted the cup of tea Mrs Chapel offered.

"Most kind," Spock said. "After concealing my ship in the brush three weeks ago, I found the nearest road and encountered your daughter returning from school. I asked her for assistance. During our discussion, I realised that I most likely arrived in a different reality, for this year has already passed in my own. It is the year 2267 in my timeline. I recognised Christine as the counterpart of a colleague. She serves with me on the USS Enterprise. I ask that you keep my counsel, as the consequences of being discovered may prove difficult for me."

She looked away, gears in her mind turning.

"Okay...but how did you two go from meeting on the road to becoming lovers? Were you and her counterpart lovers?"

"No, her counterpart and I were not lovers, but we did feel shared chemistry. Your daughter appeared to be open to a relationship shortly after we met. After we found ourselves in one another's company during the intervening weeks, we got to know each-other. We worked together. I have deep affection for her. We appear to be compatible. We often play chess."

"But it's only been three weeks!"

"Yes, I know, Mrs Chapel. I suppose the position in which I find myself made me vulnerable to her. Lost in a place that seems familiar yet so different. And we play chess. Regardless, I find her attractive. I am drawn to her. I enjoy being with her." Spock decided to resort to human terminology. "I love her. She is most worthy of love, and I love her. She makes me happy."

"...Well, then." Lauren felt herself at a loss for words. "Forgive me, but aren't you Vulcan?"

"I am. My father is Vulcan, my mother is human."

Lauren blanched. "But there's only one half-Vulcan, half-human that I'm aware of, and he's dead."

"Yes, Mrs Chapel. I am his counterpart."

"Okay, that's enough backstory for today. Let's eat, we'll discuss your intentions later. I'm worried because if you're trying to return to wherever you're from, my daughter will be left behind with her heart broken."

"I do not intend to hurt her, Mrs Chapel. Your daughter is pregnant with our child."

Spock's omelet was cold by the time Lauren Chapel regained consciousness after she'd fainted.


	3. Heart-Shaped Box

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the anonymous redditor for the suggestion!

"Christine, I need access to credits today," he said after finishing breakfast.

"What? You're going to risk going to town?" Christine asked, stacking their plates on the edge of the table.

"Yes, I will be suitably disguised and will avoid situations where I risk having my true identity revealed. Few would be so rude as to question a Vulcan in cleric's clothing."

"I'll log into my account. You can give yourself the needed permissions." She headed to the desk and fired up the terminal. "Do I want to know why?"

"Not if you want to spoil the element of surprise, _aduna_ ," he said, taking her place. With breath-taking speed and deftness, he completed his task. Rising from the desk he turned towards her.

"I intend to return before sunset. Do you have access to a flitter and have you an operator's permit?"

She chuckled and grabbed her mobile from her pocket.

"I'll have to make a call or two, and yes I've got a permit," she said, then stepped out onto the porch to make her calls. A short while later, she returned, grabbing her jacket on the way.

"Walk with me to the neighbour's? About two miles down the road. They may as well get used to the strange man in the robe."

Grabbing his cloak and pulling the hood over his head, he held his hand out for her as they stepped out into the crisp, clear spring morning.

He released her hand as they closed the gate, starting off down the road.

"Fair warning, mom is making you her project, Selek," she said.

"It is the cost of keeping in her good graces, Christine. She makes a fine ally, although I do not know if it is wise to approach Sarek and Amanda yet. I have asked that she wait until I am fully obligated to you, so that Sarek is less likely to use duty to family as leverage to force me to journey to Vulcan."

"I understand. Everything's happening so fast, my head's spinning." That being pregnant might have something to do with her lightheadedness never entered her addled mind.

"You will have the finest physician that we can find, Christine. I have someone in mind, but I would hear Sarek's recommendations first. We must move with swiftness."

"A shame we don't know anyone who's majoring in biochem."

"Indeed," he replied, his lips ticking up. "With access to labs, as well. Now would be time to call in favours so that I may seal my new identity."

"Let's make that one of two top priorities, because this pregnancy out of wedlock is damaging my sterling reputation," she smirked. "How much can you do by tampering with records?"

"I can do much with respect to Earth's records, but for long-term I will need to go to Vulcan," he noted.

They closed the distance in silence, and found the neighbour ready for them at their garage. The older woman stared at Spock in frank interest as he gave her the story they'd concocted about his relationship to the Chapel family. She accepted without question, and hugged Chapel before stepping back into her home.

"Take us to Goodwin Fabrication," he requested. They strapped themselves in after a quick check for required safety features. Spock pulled up the nav system interface. Inputting the coordinates as a backup, he leaned back and observed the passing scenery.

Minutes later, they arrived at shop. He bade her stay with the flitter while he completed the work orders in the shop. He didn't detect the confusion on the clerk's features after he'd wiped any trail of his activities at the self-service synthesiser. Placing the oddly shaped box and two smaller items on the counter, he paid and requested packaging.

Next, he asked that she park a block away from his destination. Taking packages in hand, he walked to the bakery, then a block and half further he entered a jeweller's shop. An hour and several hundreds of credits later, he returned to find her fast asleep in the driver's seat. He'd managed to bargain to have personal credit extended to him upon his honour with the jeweller, as the jewels he'd had set in the ring he'd fabricated from his idic pendant were worth much more than he wanted to drain from Christine's account.

Of course, he would replenish the credits soon, very soon. Now that he had a workable identification chit, he'd turn his considerable skills to stock market speculation and gambling.

"Christine, do you have access to the labs at university? If I can gain entry as well, we can alter how my DNA is translated by bio-scanners. Afterwards, I can fabricate a history for Selek."

"Yeah, at the moment it's as though you popped up out of nowhere. Your accreditations-"

"I can regain those easily, Christine," he assured her.

Several hours later, she nosed the flitter into her neighbour's garage. They walked at a brisk pace to the house. She fixed refreshments and snacks for them to enjoy as they watched the sun set from the porch.

He placed the larger package onto her lap. She greedily ripped the wrapping paper away from it, to reveal the strangest heart-shaped box she'd ever seen. Speechless, she fingered the ribbon securing it before bursting into uncontrollable fits of laughter.

Spock looked on in worry as she wiped away tears, loathe to ask what the matter was.

"Um, Selek," she mumbled, once she regained her breath. She giggled again as Spock waited with patience. "I don't think I've ever seen an anatomically correct heart-shaped box of chocolates before," she said as she lifted the lid, chucking a chocolate covered cherry into her mouth.

"I see, that explains the odd expression I received at the fabricator's," he said, as he handed her the smaller package.

Her squeal of pleasure as she handed him the ring to slide onto her finger caused him to wince in discomfort.

"Happy St. Valentine's Day, Christine," he said, after the ringing in his ears subsided.

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILER WARNING
> 
> 'Selek' is the pseudonym Spock used when he travelled back in time via the Guardian to prevent his younger self 's demise in the Star Trek: The Animated Series episode 'Yesteryear' (first aired 15 September 1973).


End file.
